Vanilla Hook Up
by Sasuke-kun is Happy
Summary: Not So Perfect. Might be too much vanilla, but it looks good together... in a complicated way. Oh Blonde Love, will it ever be? NaruIno, their Relationship 101.


"Believe it! Believe it! Believe it!"

Both Sasuke ands Sakura ran secretly away from Naruto's ranting, again and again he said that as both were irratated by every word. No wait, everyone was!

"Baka-Naruto." Sasuke said as he panted.

"He's so annoying!" replied Sakura as both nodded.

* * *

"And don't you tell me that! I know what it is, and-- hey! Choji? Shikamaru? Where are you guys?" said Ino looking around for her team members. "I wasn't finished! Ugh, how dare you guys ignore and leave me!" she yelled, going off to find them.

* * *

"Huh? Sakura-chan? Sasuke? Wh-where are you? Sasuke you coward! Sakura-channn, where'd you go?" and off he went to find his teammates too.

* * *

"Shikamaru, I'm tired..." Choji panted, Shikamru nodded along. "C-can we stop now?" 

"Yeah... I think we lost her anyway... Sheesh, women are so troublesome. They talk for hours!" he complained, then hearing some footsteps around the block. "Choji!" he gasped. "She's found us!" Quickly both boys hid behind a bushel of trash cans in hopes of not getting noticed.

Both Sasuke and Sakura looked around and found nothing. "They were hear a minute ago, we heard them..." he said as Sakura shrugged.

_Shuffle Shuffle_

Quickly Sasuke turned his attention to the trash cans and threw a kunai there, which pierced almost through it, landing infront of Shikamaru's face and close to touching it too. Shikamru gasped and stood still in fear, gulping.

"We know you're there... just come out." Sasuke stated as both Shikamaru and Choji looked at eachother and nodded, slowly coming out behind it.

Sakura waved. "Why are you two hiding there?" she asked.

"Ino." both answered.

"Figures..."

"Geeze, I swear that woman is crazy and doesn't know when to shut up!" said Shikamaru as Choji agreed. Both Sasuke and Sakura looked at eachother. Noticing that it was just the two of them Shikamaru asked, "So where's Naruto?"

"Uhh, ahaha, funny you should mention that..." said Sakura innocently.

"You left him too, huh?"

"Yeah. I swear, the only words that ever come out of his mouth is 'Believe it! Beleve it!' Arghh! For once, I wish he'd shut up too!" she yelled.

"What an idiot." Sasuke merely stated, both frustrated equally. That's one thing all four agreed on, their hyperactive team mates never seemed to shut up.

* * *

"Sakura-chan? Sakura-chan!? Sakura-chan!?!?" Sakur-_ooof" _both tumbled on the floor as Naruto 's body sat on Ino's back. He looked down as she looked up at him, which he sensed some danger about to happen when suddenly... 

"Naruto... get off me!" she yelled, Naruto quickly stumbling off her as she stood up, ready to pummel him. "How-dare-you-trip-on-me..." her voice became anrgier by the second as she began cracking her knucles. Naruto moved away bit by bit in fear.

"Listen I-Ino, I'm sorry! It's just that, I, uh, I've lost both Sakura-chan and Sasuke!" he replied, which Ino stopped for a sec and remembered what she was looking for in the first place.

"What? What do you mean you lost them?"

"I don't know. One minute they were by my side, and the next they left! I don't know where they went!" he stated.

"Hm, Shikamaru and Choji disappeared too, so I'm trying to find them..."

And both gasped, soon emotions turning into anger.

"They, they set us up!"

"They are so going to get it! Shikamaru! Choji! I'm gonna kill you guys, wherever you are!" yelled Ino.

"Sasuke!!! This time, you are going down!" and both ran off teaming up with one another to find their own team mates.

* * *

Meanwhile, the other four sat in the ice cream parlor, Choji and Sakura eating as both Shikamaru and Sasuke sighed. 

"You think they know we actually chose to leave them?" Sakura asked the three boys, who stared at her blankly. "I mean, what if they get angry for us leaving?"

"Whatever. She's just too troublesome to deal with and listen to." replied Shikamaru as Choji focused too much on his ice cream.

"Hn, he can annoy someone else rather than us." said Sasuke.

"Besides, she's not gonna care if we did that... unless she thinks it's something completely different." Choji stated.

"But Naruto probably will..." Sakura thought. "I just feel bad for leaving him behind..."

"There they are!"

Four heads turned to a boy in an orange jumpsuit pointing at them, while another ponytailed blonde looked in their direction too.

"Oh no..." they grumbled in their seats.


End file.
